


中元

by chongqishishi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: Warning：请不要上升真人Warning：请不要给两位正主任何看到此文的机会，谢谢配合！Warning：建国后不准成精Warning：全是编的，所有bug属于我，所有美好属于他们* 设定同《先生，算命吗》，人和猫的设定都是。但该篇不算番外，不算番外，不算番外感谢各位阅读~喵~





	中元

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：请不要上升真人  
> Warning：请不要给两位正主任何看到此文的机会，谢谢配合！  
> Warning：建国后不准成精  
> Warning：全是编的，所有bug属于我，所有美好属于他们
> 
> * 设定同《先生，算命吗》，人和猫的设定都是。  
> 但该篇不算番外，不算番外，不算番外  
> 感谢各位阅读~喵~

晚上十点，这座城市十字路口的每一个角落，都燃着一簇簇跳动的火焰。像低矮的火红树丛。

连笑正走在回家的路上。不知怎么的，他总觉得今天的路灯比平时更昏暗一些。于是，那些以黑夜做为背景的橘红色火苗，便更显得突兀。

他鼻尖飘着纸张被焚烧后焦糊呛鼻的气味，几乎能想象得到，那一张张黄纸，是如何被翻卷着的火舌舔舐出一条焦黑的线，又被缓缓吞没在漫天青烟之中。

每一处火苗下是一环由粉笔描出的圈，圆圈的开口为亡魂指明归家的方向。

连笑看着那些蹲在圆圈前，认真地把黄纸投入火堆的人，他们的面容被火光映红。他也看到，有些火堆旁，站着随灯塔而来的亡魂，隔着透明却如同鸿沟的空间维度注视他们的亲人。

记得家里那个小家伙说过，人的执念强大，只要内心执着，总有能够跨越维度的瞬间。所以，今天他应该挺忙的。连笑想。

正想着，他看见从家属院门口慌慌张张地跑来一个人。即使那人离他还有一段距离，灯光也昏黄暗淡，他还是从那人的身姿脚步分辨出那正是自己刚刚念叨着的柯洁。他加快脚步，打算问问柯洁这么晚了还要去哪，一时没注意，斜刺里冒出一个小姑娘。他连忙避让，却还是晚了一步，眼看那孩子就要撞上他的腰，他伸手到身前，想扶她一把，掠过指尖的却是一团急促流动的温热空气。连笑觉得自己的身体好像被一簇小火苗点燃了一瞬，但又随即消失无感。孩子毫无觉察自己差点撞人，小牛犊似的固执地朝着一个方向跑去。

连笑无奈地挠挠头。好吧，他果然还是区分不出另一个世界的来客。

转眼间柯洁已经到了他身边，伸手扶了一把他的胳膊：“你没事吧？”

“能有什么事。她也撞不到我。”毕竟自己家里有两只上蹿下跳求摸求抱的猫仙，还有一只拥有阴阳眼的柯基。

“也是，毕竟是小孩子。”柯洁不放心地看了一眼连笑，又往小姑娘离开的方向看了一眼，“不知道哪家孩子，年纪这么小……”

连笑问他：“十点了，你去哪？”

柯洁一愣：“刚才我没跟你说吗？”他拿出手机大概是想翻聊天记录，手抬到一半却又因为嫌麻烦而作罢，权当是自己忘记告诉连笑，干脆再跟他讲一遍：“一个医生朋友碰见点事，我得赶紧过去看看。”

中元节的医院，想来也是该比平常“热闹”一些。

连笑二话不说地转身：“我跟你一块儿去。”虽说分不清每个“人”从何而来，但是能看见也算是有帮忙的机会。

“早该想到的。”柯洁坐在出租上嘟囔，“我今天就该住在医院。”

连笑敲他的脑袋：“瞎说什么。”

柯洁的医生朋友在电话里说不太清楚怎么回事，只说晚上值班觉得办公室总有人盯着他；空调早就关了，身边却一直有风；身边放病历的铁皮柜子也总是有莫名的响动，听在耳朵里总让人疑心柜子里面有老鼠，打开门却连一只苍蝇都看不见。

进了诊室的门，柯洁和连笑不出意料地确认了他们这位朋友经历了什么。

穿着白大褂的老人站在铁皮柜子前，鼻梁上还架着一副老花镜，拴着镜腿的绳子垂在脖子后面，藏在白发之间。她认真地轻轻晃着门把手，似乎在研究柜子门是否因为卡住而打不开。诊室另一边的办公桌前，他们的朋友满头大汗地站起来，一脸掉队红军重见大部队的表情。

两人对视一眼，柯洁表示自己先带朋友先离开诊室，然后问连笑愿不愿意先试着和老医生交流。“反正来都来了，我也体验一下你平时的工作。” 连笑笑着让出门口的路，让柯洁带他的朋友去走廊。

诊室的木门在连笑身后关上了。他深呼吸，回头，透过已经落锁的办公室门上方的毛玻璃，能看见走廊上正对诊室大门的惨白日光灯。

“这个办公室，之前有老医生在用？”门外，柯洁问他的朋友。

朋友点头，从手机里调出照片给他看。“她生前接的最后一个病人是一个重病的小姑娘。孩子来的时候已经生命垂危，在重症病房熬了好几天，到最后也没救回来。家属就来医院闹。”朋友的指尖在照片上轻轻摩挲，“那一天，这儿。”他指指门口洁白的瓷地砖，“全是血。”

“她尽力了。我们都知道她尽力了。”柯洁看着他一个大男人捂着脸叹气，“老师是真正有仁心和医德的医生，到生命的最后一秒都是这样。这个孩子的病太凶险，那几天，她几乎没离开孩子的病床。”

诊室里，老医生胸前还别着工作证，一寸照片上，老人头发花白，精神矍铄。

连笑眯起眼睛仔细看清了老人的姓：“李医生。”

老人并不理他，只是微微弯着腰，仔细地盯着铁皮柜门，苍老到深深刻着干枯皱纹的双手在柜门缝上摸索。

连笑无措地左右看一看，下定决心一样稍稍上前一步，用手去拍老人的肩。

在他触碰到老人的一刹那，灯光短暂地闪烁，短暂到，在影响他感知周身环境之前，一切已然恢复如初。

老人如梦初醒般扭过头来：“小伙子？哪儿不舒服吗？”

连笑呆呆地“啊”了一声，这位医生进入角色比他快，刚一回神儿就要给人看病。他连连摆手：“不是不是，我就是想问问，大半夜了，您在这儿干嘛呢，有什么急事儿吗。”

老人的一只手还停留在柜门上。她有些疲惫地笑：“我啊，想来查查我的一个病人的档案。可是这柜子好像坏了，一直打不开。”

连笑走过去，帮她拉开柜门：“奶奶，这柜子是好着的。”

“咦？那我怎么……”老医生的声音突然停住，嘴角慢慢垂下去：“啊，我死了。对吗？”

连笑抿着嘴，点点头。他不知道该怎么回答，所有的安慰都是无用的，是不管多难，至少仍有机会在深冬冰雪中挣扎的生命，对夏末秋初即将凋零的蝉的炫耀。

老医生却比他看得开：“你这么一说，我倒是想起来了。”她摸了摸自己的胸口，低头，终于看见了从肩上到前胸那一大片深褐色的血迹，触目惊心。老医生却只是平静地叹息：“见多了生死，自己也终于走到这一步了。”

医生低着头，仅仅是片刻，她便抬起头来：“小伙子，帮我拿本病历吧。我这样子，下次回医院不知道要到哪年哪月。今天，我得了了这个心愿，我得看看，我在救治最后一个病人的时候，到底有没有失误。”

连笑按着她的指点，抽出一本病历来。他把纸从夹子上拆下来，一页一页铺开，整整齐齐摆在办公桌上：“您先看着。”

入眼的全是医学术语，他看不懂。偶尔看见一张检查结果上病人的年龄，四岁。

手里还剩最后一张纸，他准备摆在最后的位置。看到纸上的标题位置，他的手指一顿。那是一张死亡证明。

老医生不甘心，她想再看一遍治疗方案，再回忆一遍，当时是不是还有哪怕一点机会，救回她的最后一个病人。

连笑心里哽着一口气。他迫切地想出了这个办公室的门，想找到柯洁，想告诉他，自己难受。世界上有那么多悲剧，有那么多用各种声音充满希望地念出来却又永远没机会实现的愿望，有那么多没来得及歌唱的花儿，还有那么多一心向善却被命运辜负的生命。

他疾步走向大门，迫不及待地看向门上的毛玻璃，似乎能透过那高高的玻璃看见等在外面的人似的。

玻璃外比刚才暗。

连笑想，怎么今天哪哪儿的光线都是暗的。还有这么多闹心的事儿。

柯洁的朋友不知道哪儿去了。连笑站在走廊里，看见柯洁手里牵着一个小女孩儿，从走廊的另一头走过来。正是之前在院子里撞上自己的那个孩子。小姑娘眼睛黑亮，看见有生人，不自觉往柯洁身后躲，全然忘了自己刚刚愣头愣脑地撞上了大哥哥。

连笑几乎是立刻就想起了家里那只小猫。

“可算让我找到了。估计是好不容易有机会出来玩，小孩儿也不回家，在医院里逛起来了。才四岁。”

小姑娘不乐意，鼓起嘴巴：“我记不得家在哪儿了，我爸爸也不来接我。我只记得这儿。”

不来接？连笑看了看柯洁。看来在这个世界，没有人给小姑娘点起路灯。

柯洁的嘴角抹成平板的直线，点点头。可能小姑娘家里有什么变故，或者爸妈忘记了，或者爸妈根本也就不怎么靠谱。不管怎么说，不能跟小姑娘讲这些。把这些猜测告诉小姑娘等于告诉她“你爸妈不爱你，把你忘了，你快走吧”。

“也许她能跟屋里那位老医生做个伴呢。”连笑说。他看看四周，并没有之前联系柯洁的那位医生的影子。他问柯洁：“你朋友呢？”

“你是说医生叔叔？”柯洁牵着小姑娘往诊室走，“可能先走了吧。”

连笑腹诽，你们明明年龄差得不多，却非要叫人家叔叔，不怕你的朋友打你吗。

“不过让他们俩做个伴倒是好主意。”柯洁说，“小朋友，带你去看一位老奶奶好不好？你们一起玩儿一会儿，过一会儿一起回家。你要听奶奶的话。”

小姑娘非常乖宝宝地点头。

连笑仰起头。他有点累了。不是肢体透支的累，是心上压着太多重量的累。是心脏每一次的跳动都要托起所有这些灰蒙蒙的故事，所带来的疲惫。

一仰头，他才发现，那个诊室门口，其实并没有白炽灯。

连笑警觉起来。他看着柯洁领着小朋友推开诊室的门，大步跨过去，拍上柯洁的肩：“柯洁？”

柯洁冷不丁被人狠拍一下，回头看见是连笑，夸张地龇牙咧嘴：“谋害亲夫啊你？”

他牵着的小姑娘也回头，瞪着大眼睛看着奇怪的哥哥。

连笑揉揉额头：“这个诊室是我们刚进来的那个吗？”

柯洁奇怪地看他一眼，觉得这不像是一个有名为“观察”的职业病的警察该问出来的问题。“当然是。”柯洁看起来很想用嘴唇帮他量量体温，但是顾忌着有一个非正常意义上的未成年人在场，只得作罢，于是抬起手背贴了贴他的额头：“你是不是病了。”

连笑确认自己几分钟之前刚透过毛玻璃看到了正对诊室大门外的光源。

他摆摆手：“你先安排小朋友。”

柯洁不放心地看他一眼。

办公桌前，李医生已经把病历又过了一遍，喃喃自语：“不该有问题……或者，如果当时……”

小姑娘听见声音，目光投向医生，脆生生喊了一句“医生奶奶”。

李医生猛地抬起头，难以置信地看看小姑娘的脸，再看看病历。

连笑小声问：“这不会就是您的最后一个病人吧？”

医生已经顾不上回答了，她的目光里有惊喜，也有难以置信。她缓缓地走上前来，在小姑娘面前几步远处蹲下身，嘴唇轻轻颤动，似乎想唤出小姑娘的名字，也像是有千言万语却不知从何说起。

刚才见到连笑时警惕又怕生的小姑娘松开了柯洁的手，往医生身前走。

“谢谢奶奶。”所有人都听到她这样说。

小姑娘在生命的最后几天已经说不出话来。可她一直记得，幼儿园老师告诉她，小朋友要学会礼貌用语，要会说对不起和谢谢。于是，孩子把这句来不及说出口的话，留到了现在。

老人搂着孩子，脸埋在孩子带着可爱卡通图案的外衣上。

连笑小声和柯洁咬耳朵：“快把你朋友喊回来啊，告诉他别那么害怕。这个故事明明那么温馨。”

柯洁却奇怪了：“什么朋友？”

“那个喊你过来的医生，不是你的朋友吗？”

柯洁看起来更疑惑了：“你是吃醋了吗？他只是个第一次和我见面的客户……”

与此同时，老人站起身来，一手搂着小朋友，一手握上连笑的手：“谢谢你。谢谢。”

连笑立刻捕捉到了那片刻间的黑暗。

他确信有什么不对了，慌张地向身侧看去。

柯洁不在他身边。

连笑僵立在原地。柯洁能看见灵魂；他能看见灵魂；某一瞬间，他和柯洁被分隔于不同的空间。这三样，大概是他这辈子世界观受到的最严重的冲击，排名不分先后。

医生发觉他在跑神：“你怎么了？”

连笑的表情像是要哭出来了。他从小就淡定，怕是没几个人能见到他现在这幅表情。“李医生，您刚才见过我吗？”

看起来，这位兢兢业业一辈子的老医生非常想替面前这位年轻人挂一个神经科的号。

“年轻人，我觉得你得去做个检查。”老医生斟酌再三，还是委婉地劝了一句。

“李医生，我是认真地问的。”连笑跑去门边开门，门外没有柯洁的影子。

小姑娘好奇地看着这个哥哥，觉得他是自己见过的最奇怪的人，明明个头比自己高那么多，却看起来比自己还傻。

医生虽然疑惑，但是认真地回答：“见过，是你让我意识到我目前的情况。”

连笑抠着门框，指尖抵在木头上，抵得血色全无。“刚才，就刚才，我身边是不是还有另一个年轻人？”

小朋友突然喊了起来：“柯洁哥哥呢？”

“这儿呢。”走廊上传来人声和急促的脚步声。那人跑进门，差点撞上站在门口的连笑，明显吓了一跳：“你是谁？”

连笑倚着门框，没理会对方的问句，仿佛被抽了所有力气一般，蹲在了地上。

他在哪？柯洁又在哪？

医生走过来，想扶他坐在椅子上。连笑眼前又是一闪。

他立刻回头去看诊室的毛玻璃。毛玻璃背后，团着一片明晃晃的光。

是那盏正对大门的灯。连笑马上站起身，走出诊室在走廊上张望。

走廊尽头，柯洁正陪着他的医生朋友往诊室的方向走。

是回来了吗？连笑站在空荡荡的走廊上，迎面是和朋友有说有笑的柯洁，看到他从诊室出来，便向他挥了挥手。

不对。不对。自己每次被医生触碰，都会穿梭到另一个平行空间，而柯洁显然没有。别的空间的柯洁看到自己的出现一点也不觉得惊讶，那么在这个空间也一定有一个相同的自己，跟着柯洁来了医院。他在同一个地点没有碰上相同的自己，那么这个自己一定在同一时间去了别的空间。比如上一个空间，那个柯洁并不认识连笑的空间。

那么起点呢？起点的柯洁有没有发现他消失了？起点的柯洁是不是碰到了一个不认识柯洁的连笑？起点在哪？他现在在的位置，到底是不是起点？

还有更重要的，他怎么回去？他还能回去吗？

他求助地看向医生，那是他已知的唯一能够帮他的人了。

李医生说，我们得去你家那边。你对你家里最熟悉，有不正常的地方才最容易发现。

连笑无助地点头。

小姑娘看了看门口，忽然说了一句：“奶奶，那儿有光。”

连笑头皮发麻。时间晚了。这些人，马上要回到他们的世界了。他当机立断，往医院楼下跑去。

医生和小朋友以一种相较他们的年龄完全不科学的速度跟在后面。

连笑强迫自己冷静，他不能盲目地尝试。鬼知道总共有多少个空间——说不定连鬼也不知道，不然早就把他送回去了。

有什么能作为坐标？

夜半，风带着黄纸的灰烬卷过他的鼻尖。那是为另一世界的亲人准备的坐标。他的呢？

连笑突然停下。从兜里摸出他的手机。

如果这些空间存在于同一个宇宙，电磁波也许能为他指明那个独特的坐标。

他拨通了柯洁的手机号码。对方号码不在服务区。连笑急得原地打转。电磁波也许有用，不然，刚才应该是当前空间的柯洁接起电话。

李医生说，我拉着你，你来打电话。

连笑立刻握上医生的手。

他眼前的一切渐渐暗了下去。不时有光点从眼前飞速掠过，分不清是另一个空间的万家灯火还是过于紧张的神经给他带来的光幻视。

当他听到第一声通话音，立刻在虚空中后退一步，与医生拉开距离。眼前，是熟悉的街道，昏黄路灯下，粉笔圈里橘黄的火光早已熄灭，留下一片片焦黑的残迹。

他听见医生指向他身侧，问他：“那个正急着接电话的，是你要找的人吗？”

同一秒，电话接通，那头是柯洁惊慌失措的声音：“你在哪！”

他转过头，看到那个担惊受怕又无计可施的人向他飞奔过来。柯洁可能从来没跑那么快过，带着满脸失而复得的喜悦和不真实感把他按进了怀里。

小姑娘拉着医生的白大褂，她又一次看见那团柔和的光：“奶奶，你看。”

医生留恋地看着街道，自言自语：“今年没来得及回家看看。明年，明年一定得回去。”

柯洁紧紧地握着连笑的手，他不在乎被人看见了，最重要的是不能把连笑弄丢。“谢谢你们，把他送回来。”

医生摇摇头：“真想拥抱你们，不过，我看还是最好不要碰他了。”她指了指连笑。小姑娘倒是似乎很喜欢连笑，过来拉了拉他的小拇指，甜甜地说了句：“哥哥再见。”那一瞬间，连笑的指尖像跳出一团小火苗，暖融融的，一直暖到他的心尖上。

另一只手也是暖的，那是因为他的手被柯洁拉过来，攥在了手心里。于是，他不好意思地笑，傻笑得眼睛眯成了一条线，安静地目送医生带着小姑娘走远，走进那团有着世间所有最美好事情的光。

连笑与他的爱人一同回家，两只手黏在一处，连半秒都不舍得分开。

“啊，对了，你刚才问我怎么会这样的来着。”柯洁玩着他的手指，对他解释，“今天中元节，鬼门开，空间有短暂的错乱，其中一条轴弯曲，于是平行世界和我们在的世界有了交点。灵魂能自由穿梭在这些节点中，你大概还是体质特殊，灵魂便成了你穿梭空间的介质。”

连笑一点都没心思细想这些。他打着呵欠心想，自己刚才问他了吗？还不如不问呢，反正问了也听不懂。

他总结：“反正过了今天就没事了对吧。”

柯洁点头：“对。中元过后，空间之间的裂缝就要关闭了。”

巨大的惊恐退潮后带来可怕的疲倦。他只想赶快回家，倒在那张双人床上，或者说，倒在柯洁怀里。

床头的电子表闪烁着时间，23点58。中元节，终于要过去了。

连笑长舒一口气。他的猫跳上床来，尾巴尖扫过他和柯洁交叠的手指，随后在他的颈侧找到最舒服的位置，卧了下来。颈窝里像窝着一团暖风，那是连笑沉入深眠前最后的意识。

早上，连笑是被柯洁喊醒的。

“上班啦！上班啦！”他的爱人带着清粥小菜的香味冲进卧室，“你要迟到啦！”

连笑不乐意地把脑袋往枕头里钻：“让我再睡一会儿。昨晚又累又怕，还以为自己回不来了。”

“做噩梦啦？”柯洁立刻在床边坐下，担心地揉揉他的发顶。

“没有，只是困。”连笑连话都不想多说。

柯洁放在他发顶的手却顿住了，转而去试他额头的体温。

“你睡的时间不短啊。昨晚我回家的时候才十点，你不是已经睡了吗？”

 

END

* 本文又名《笑笑今晚到底穿越了几次》，《笑笑睡觉之前把手机攥在手里了吗》，《请用八百字描述第二天早上柯洁同学的表情》


End file.
